


Dear uncle

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Furry, Incest, M/M, Wolf Nero, Wolf Vergil, wolf Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Uncle Dante comes over for the holidays.[NeroDan ; Bottom Dante ; semi-furry (ears and tails) ; AU]
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Dear uncle

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some furry

Nero had many complaints he wanted to make to his father. Above all, he wanted to yell at his face that if he invited his brother at home for summer holidays, he could have had the guests room prepared beforehand instead of deciding on his own that Nero’s room was available. There’s a double bed, Vergil said, so there’s enough space. Nero hated that not only his father told him everything the day before his uncle’s arrival, but also that he was scolded because he wanted to have some privacy.

_ Excuse me if I’m 24 and I want to spend some time on my own at least in my house! _

My house, Vergil pointed out before adding that he had plenty of privacy. Even if Vergil never knocked on the room before opening it, and Nero was forced to lock it with the key. Even if Vergil sometimes couldn’t find inspiration in any room of their huge loft and decided to invade his son’s private space.

Of course, Nero complained but the result didn’t change: uncle Dante would spend two entire weeks with them. In his bed for the first days. He didn’t even remember his face anymore. He met him once, when he took care of him for a month, but Nero was too young and his memories of that time were blurred. Somehow, he didn’t recall any particular sense of disgust or unease, so maybe he was better than he assumed from his father behavior. There weren’t any photos of his brother around the house. Nero didn’t know why or if they argued to the point their paths diverged.

The morning Dante arrived, Nero was still sleeping. The cocky prolonged sound of the doorbell woke him up in a bad mood. His ears flickered in irritation at the loud knock on his door. “Wake up, Nero. He is early and didn’t warn us. Classic Dante.” Vergil’s seemed irritated, and yet Nero was sure his voice sounded sweeter than usual.

In the gentle morning sun filtering through the white curtains, Nero opened his eyes and wagged his tail once in a lazy swing. Ah, he thought, now he had to wear at least a pair of boxers to sleep. Shit. Nero sat down and crossed his legs. His eyes examined his room slowly. All the chaos of his possessions was wiped away the previous day in a frenzy cleaning, and he didn’t feel comfortable without his clothes piled on the chair or the basketball rolling around the floor and the guitar waiting on the chair to be played. Nero fell back on the bed and curled on a side. Vergil’s timing was perfect, and he knocked again when he closed his eyes.

“Nero, wake up right now and come greet your uncle.”

Fucking uncle Dante. Nero hated him already.

He dragged himself outside bed and thought that maybe he shouldn’t have played videogames until late, knowing his uncle was coming. But that asshole said he would arrive in the afternoon, so Nero didn’t think to disrupt his own routine just for him. On a second thought, he wouldn’t have done it anyway. He vented his irritation on the t-shirt and shorts, flapping them to get rid of some creases. As he passed in front of the mirror, he looked at the dark circles around his eyes; out of habit, he passed a hand through his hair, but he had just cut them short, which made him look less like a kid and more like an adult. At least, that’s what his eyes were telling him.

When he exited his nest, Nero’s scowl gave away his real feelings. His uncle’s luggage was left outside his room, in a silent premonition of what his life would turn into for the following fifteen days. Nero went to the living room and stopped at the end of the stairs. Instead of descending the last step, he stared at the head of his uncle, comfortably sitting on the sofa and apparently looking at the beautiful seaside panorama opening beyond the wall windows – Nero couldn’t see his face from there. His uncle’s wolf ears were the exact copy of his father; yes, they were twins, Vergil told him once. But his hair was longer and messy than his father’s. Nero had a flash of a far memory of a raggedy man laughing with him, and he felt a gush of warmth invading his chest.

“Nero, put at use the manners I’ve taught you.”

Even from the kitchen, which was right under the upper floor so the stairs were almost hidden from that point of view, Vergil knew Nero was there. Probably because he heard his steps, or sniffed his scent even if the coffee aroma was invading the loft. His father’s senses were so sharp that Nero never managed to outsmart him once; he couldn’t return home late or hang out with his friends without Vergil knowing. Using perfumes and brushing himself until his skin turned red wasn’t enough to fool his refined senses.

Maybe his uncle’s nose and ears were broken, because Nero didn’t see his ears reacting, and Dante turned around only after Vergil talked.

“…aren’t you twins?” After twenty years from their first meeting, that was the first thing Nero told him. “You don’t look alike.”

“Yeah, I’m more handsome.” Dante replied with a sharp smirk. His pointy fangs showed.

“I’m glad that time told us apart.” Vergil commented while preparing the toasted bread. “Having that forest under your chin makes it easier.”

More than a forest, it was a moor. Dante’s beard looked like he was too tired to shave and let the facial hair grow one more day before sowing them.

“It makes me sexier.”

Nero rolled his eyes. He didn’t remember his uncle was so full of himself.

“Yep. That’s the same exact roll of eyes your father does.” Dante chuckled. “Vergil, you’ve spat your exact copy. Nero was cuter when he was a kid.”

What was with that old-man comment? Nero wanted to tell Dante that. And he was about to tell him that, but Dante stood up. His henley was a bit too tight and the firm chest pressed against the cloth; the trousers perfectly followed the round shape of his ass and the muscles of his legs. Nero was a second too slow to grab his own tail which followed his desires and betrayed his pride, showing everyone how fast it could wag from side to side when good emotions had the best of him.

However, for once, Nero was lucky enough. Vergil was too busy at preparing breakfast and Dante indulged few seconds too much at observing the ocean opening in front of him to notice that Nero had the hots for his uncle.

He sat for breakfast and remained with his tail pressed under his ass until Dante, tired because of the night journey, went to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Bring him some clean clothes. He forgot to take them.” Vergil ordered out of the blue. “Because I don’t want my brother walking around naked in the house. He would do that.” He felt the need to point out.

Nero wondered how those two were related. “I’m not looking into his luggage.”

“Take something comfortable from my wardrobe.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Nero’s eyes fell on the laptop bag at Vergil’s feet. “Are you going back to work? I thought you were on holiday.” He sounded disappointed: for how much he and Vergil clashed more often than not, Nero was looking forward to some free days to spend together.

“The editor had an emergency. In case it isn’t, I will terminate the contract with them right away.”

Vergil was a famous writer. Looking at his severe appearance and his elegant and rigid manners, someone would guess he wrote some boring books about things like economy or history – also because he was a medieval history professor at the university. But no, his father became famous because he wrote romance novels. No matter how many clichés he put in there, he always wrote them so beautifully and gave his characters such deep traits that no one had ever complained about anything (not counting the empty critics of haters who called him names on the internet).

“Another novel on some person courting another one?” Nero sounded skeptical, but he read and enjoyed all of his father’s novels.

“No, this time it’s a sci-fi novel.”

“You last sci-fi novel narrated about love between two machines who had to fight to stop humans from making them a man and a woman. It’s a romance.”

“The main plot revolves around abandoning a prison planet.”

“And?”

“The main character seems to suffer from the effects of countless experiments so that she can’t experience sexual attraction towards other people. But the more this male scientist tries to make her…” Vergil wrinkled his nose. “… _normal_ again, the more she comes to realize that she isn’t wrong and the experiments have nothing to do with her preferences. She punches the bitch man and escapes the prison with her friends.”

“At least it isn’t corny.”

Vergil frowned at him. “Take care of your uncle.” It sounded like his father was reminding him that the man was his uncle, so it was his responsibility to look after him. “Bring him the clothes.”

“Yes, I will do.”

Nero was used to stay at home on his own for quite a long time. Vergil spent most of his time at the university, and sometimes he was forced to go at the publishing company because of surging matters. Now that balance in their life was shattered by a sudden new presence, and Nero felt like he couldn’t really relax anymore at home.

“Uncle Dante?” He knocked at the door. “I have your clothes here.”

He couldn’t hear the shower running anymore, so Nero expected he finished. Yet, he believed he would open the door, put the clothes on the cabinet nearby and go away. But Dante opened the door, naked and his hair dripping droplets of water which splashed on his skin and run down along his huge pecs, the flat chest and–

He grabbed the clothes from Nero’s frozen hands. “Are these Vergil’s?”

“…yes.” Nero was grateful he was able to use his voice.

“Figures, he doesn’t have taste even when it comes to t-shirts. Thanks, kid.”

Dante closed the door, leaving outside a highly flustered Nero whose tail didn’t stop flapping from side to side.

Nero run back to his room and locked the door. He had to hurry, because he didn’t know how much his uncle would take to dry his hair and get dressed – heck, he didn’t even know if he just left his wet hair to dry on its own. The image of him going around with wet hair and his father’s clothes which were too tight to fit his strong muscles (yes, Nero liked to believe it, even if the twins had similar builds) flashed in front of his eyes and Nero hurried to pull his shorts off and grab his erected cock with both hands. If only his ears stopped twitching and his tail stopped flapping, he would feel more in control of his own emotions, instead of feeling again like the thirteen year-old boy who jerked off at night thinking about the asses of his classmates he saw in the lockers. The arousal hit him like a train, and he sloppily stroked his erection, making wet sounds, to escape for a bit from the excitement which was drowning his body in heat.

_ Ah shit _ , Nero thought on the verge of the orgasm, _I haven’t seen his ass. I bet it’s wonderful._ And he came with that naïve regret poking him while his mind created the sweet delusions of his hands groping his uncle’s wonderful ass.

Half an hour later, his uncle was sleeping in the very room his nephew masturbated in while thinking about him whimpering under his attentions.

When Dante woke up, it was that weird range of time when it was too late for lunch, but too early for a snack. Nero got lost in reading a book, which was the only thing, except videogames, that could keep his mind entertained enough for him not to think that his uncle was into his bed. Of course, sometimes he failed, and he wandered in the forbidden fantasies of Dante fingering himself under the sheets and begging for something more.

“Hey, Nero.”

Nero was lost in one of his failures, and Dante’s voice arrived right when he was imagining him an all his fours and the gray wolf tail straight in the air to expose his ass. The surprise made him close the book with enough strength to startle Dante with the loud noise. At a first glance, his father’s clothes fit him perfectly; at a second glance, it was tighter on the chest.

“What the fuck?”

His heart was still pounding into his chest, and Dante’s smirk sharpened the drums he heard right inside his ears.

“What a punk.”

Nero didn’t know what to answer, so he stayed silent for a second. Damn, he lost the track of the page he got to. “What do you want?”

“Is there any ban on food or can I open the fridge and eat something?”

Somehow, his father managed to persecute Nero even when he wasn’t there. He heard in his head Vergil’s voice reprimanding him about behaving and being a nice guest, so Nero stood up and left the book on the sofa.

“I’ll prepare something.”

“No need to be bothered. You looked busy.”

“I was just reading a book.”

“Tell that to your father. He always scolded me when I interrupted his readings.”

Nero had a quick reminiscence of him, too little to sit on anything on his own without climbing, who reached for his father and curled against him. _“I’m reading, Nero.”_ Vergil gently pointed out while caressing his head and keeping him close.

“Not a problem. I’m not that… picky.”

Dante sat on a chair after his attempt of helping was cut out again by Nero almost snarling at him the moment he was leaving stuff around without putting it back.

“Thank you.”

It seemed unpolite leaving him alone, so Nero took a sit in front of him, where he could have him under control and at a reasonable distance. Nero couldn’t clearly remember the last time they met.

“It’s been a while.” Nero noted.

“It was. Last time we met, you wanted to marry me.”

Nero’s ears twitched. “Don’t fuck with me!”

Dante chuckled and licked some mayonnaise from his thumb. “It’s true. You told everyone you would have married me.”

“…I don’t remember.”

“You were tiny back then.”

“You’re lying.”

“Why should I?”

Probably to mess with him. Nero could read on his face he was the type who liked joking around.

“What’s your job?” He didn’t want to keep going along with his jokes. “Dad said you work with animals.”

“I work at a reserve for aquatic animals injured by humans. And teach marine biology courses at a college from time to time.”

“So you assault the boats that–”

“No no. We just rescue animals and call the authorities when needed. We have little money and unfortunately we can’t afford a lawyer.”

It sounded like Dante actually went through some trials because he boarded whalers or something; Nero was almost sure of it, but he pretended he believed his version.

“And what if they are just hurt by another animal?”

“In that case, it’s highly improbable that they would manage to escape. We mostly rescue survivors of close encounters with plastic and few lucky ones who got away with hooks in their mouths.”

It actually sounded cooler than Dante made it seem. Nero would have never guessed his job, because he looked like both the type that could be forever unemployed and lived day by day, and the type who owned a fortune in industries but lived modestly.

“Vergil told me you are finishing your MA. You’ve spent a year abroad, right?”

“Yes, but it’s not that much…”

“MA in what?”

“Medical engineering.”

“Interesting.”

Nero scoffed. “It doesn’t look interesting from your face.”

“It’s interesting you aren’t following in Vergil’s steps. He told me around middle school that you loved poetry.”

“Luckily, that was just a phase.” So his father told his uncle about him. “I don’t think I could have pulled it off.”

Dante smiled in his sandwich and didn’t say anything else until he finished it. He kept licking the sauce and crumbs away from the fingers every one or two bites, and Nero didn’t miss any of the little flickers of his tongue on the lips. He was hard again, and resolute not to leave that sit unless he was sure Dante couldn’t notice the bulge of his shorts. Nero didn’t know if Dante was pretending not to sense his scent, which was probably giving off his desire to mate, or he was just an old clueless wolf.

“That was good.” Dante stood up so quick that Nero jolted and looked at his back. “I’m gonna make another one.”

Nero didn’t oppose to that. Where he was sitting, behind the table, was the perfect spot for him to hide his boner and examine how his uncle’s ass was perfectly visible thanks to the tights shorts. He slowly inhaled the strong musky scent coming from him, and the air Nero hoped was fresh to soothe his mind almost burnt his lungs.

“Damn.”

“Do you want one too, Nero?”

His uncle could be a wolf, with his grey ears and tail, but Nero pictured him like a delicious naïve bunny unaware of the big bad wolf ready to jump at his neck. Dante was giving him his back, and Nero couldn’t tell if he noticed he stood up.

“Yes.”

He replied with a husky voice. Dante didn’t turn around. Good. Nero carefully diminished the distance between them, closer to his prey step after step. He was silent, the sound of the oil frying the eggs into the pan helped covering any sound he might produce. His ears flickered and he stopped as Dante stretched his arm to take the lid. Nero waited for the right moment, and that was when Dante turned the fire off and took the slices of bread.

In a single final step, Nero was on Dante, his arms around his waist and his teeth munching on the side of his neck.

Dante groaned. “Easy there, Nero. I’m not a bunny to eat.”

_ That is where you are wrong. _ Nero heavily exhaled from his nose. He traced the crease of Dante’s ass with the bulge between his legs, increasing his desire of getting inside his uncle’s shorts. That touch was nothing but a bland caress, and yet, Nero gurgled some incoherent moans at the idea that such a simple gesture was enough to smear his scent all over Dante.

Nero grabbed the hem of the shorts, his fingers dug inside searching for the rubber band of the underwear, but he couldn’t find it. Dante wasn’t wearing anything under the shorts, and the thought sent more boiling blood to Nero’s groin.

Dante turned his head around. Nero chomped on his lips in a clumsy wet kiss. Their lips smacked together and their mouths welcomed each other’s groans and moans. Nero was feeling Dante’s body with all the parts he could use to create a contact between them; he rutted against his ass with his groin and probed his flat strong stomach with the hands, going up for his chest.

Nero pinched and poked the nipples over the t-shirt. Dante turned around. His pale cheeks gained a faint pinkish shade, and his smirk showed his pointy fangs. That was all Nero noticed before he looked down at Dante’s hands slowly rolling his t-shirt above his chest.

“Do you like my nipples?”

His dark erected nipples awakened Nero’s desire to feel with his tongue how much hard they were. Nero grabbed Dante’s right breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. He had never seen such a fit chest, so round and fine that seemed perfect to be touched and teased.

Dante’s tail moved twice from side to side. Nero’s tongue was coarse, and his teeth gently tickled him with each nibble, but what made his heart pound and his head spin was how cute his nephew was. Nero glanced up and diverted his eyes in a blush of embarrassment as he met Dante’s gaze; he then kept tasting his skin until he looked up again and repeated the pattern.

Nero was frowning, as if he was trying to appear like an adult wolf whose ears didn’t twitch and tail didn’t wag so fast to snap in the air. Dante caressed his head, and Nero stopped to finally stare at him without escaping his eyes.

“What?” He grumbled at Dante’s smile.

“You are cute, kid.”

And so Dante discovered that Nero was as easy as Vergil to trigger. He was his son, after all, and his big brother had definitely passed down some of his characteristics. Nero almost ripped his shorts off –not bad, they were Vergil’s– and pushed him face down on the counter.

“Hey!” Dante chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be gentler with your old uncle?”

In response, Nero cupped his buttocks with both hands and spread them. Nero was a bold kid; Dante had to admit he could count on one hand the number of people who licked him without showing any hesitation. The wet tongue was ticklish, but the shivers running along Dante’s spine were warm and pleasant. He leaned the head on his crossed arms with a groan: it had been a while since the last time he fingered himself, so he was more sensitive than usual and leaked pretty easily. Even though Nero licked away any drop that could glide down Dante’s thighs.

“For being an old man...” Nero panted taking a short break. “…you turn on pretty easily.”

Dante’s tail brushed Nero’s hair continuously as he wagged it in excitement.

“A little price to pay when you have top quality stamina.”

“Oh yeah?” Nero stood up and pressed his body against Dante, making sure that the bulge between his legs pushed on the crease of Dante’s ass. “Let’s see if you are all talk and no action then.”

Nero moved the hair from Dante’s neck. He opened his mouth wide open, the canine showing, and munched down on the neck to keep Dante still. Nero felt an inebriating shockwave, like a strong smell which insinuated inside him and snapped his brain free from all the self-rules he imposed on himself to follow an appropriate behavior. Dante jerked under him, and Nero pushed a hand on his head to keep him still while he lowered his own shorts. Having his dick finally free from the cloth was a liberation, and he whined, satisfied.

Nero guided the tip to get inside Dante’s body, and Dante swung his body back to swallow Nero’s erection deep inside his ass. His voice melted in a deep howl which burnt Dante’s throat for so much the desire of being possessed was flaming inside him. Dante might be the adult, but Nero’s strong scent, so similar to his brother, was too much even for a man of his experience to handle, and he was weak at dominance.

Dante was a big man. Tall, broad shoulders and chest, the wet dream of many who just lusted after a night of him ramming inside them. But all Dante always looked for was a partner who had a will strong enough to subdue him sexually. He didn’t care if Nero wasn’t used to this, and he whimpered like a lost puppy at the sudden wet warm feeling which engulfed his thoughts, or clearly couldn’t keep his tail under control and showed how much he was nervous and happy that Dante complied to him. Dante loved that Nero took the first step and tried his best to be the leading hand; he was willing to twist the situation and squeeze his cock up and down until he would wring his balls dry.

However, Nero still had some room to pleasantly surprise Dante. He got out of his body and turned Dante around. He was strong enough to raise Dante on the counter and grab his thighs open. Now Dante couldn’t close his legs and was forced with his knees bent back and his ass exposed.

Nero observed the long gray tail slapping the air in need. Dante’s ass was leaking, his face was red and his watery eyes silently pleaded him.

“Don’t take the mount!” Nero noticed he probably sounded like a displeased kid, so he shook his head. “Are you comfortable?”

Even if he showed some care, his fingers were clenching Dante’s thighs, and his dick kept rubbing against the crease of Dante’s ass waiting for the reply just to start. His inebriating scent gave away how Nero probably wouldn’t be as gentle as he normally was – he was a good kid, that’s how Vergil always described him. Dante wondered if he would bite his neck again, and had to hold a groan back, because he still wanted to hold onto the delusion that he wasn’t about to moan as if he was experiencing his first heat from his nephew’s cock buried into his ass.

“I couldn’t be more comfortable than this.”

Dante joked and Nero shoved his erection inside his round fat ass. That seemed perfectly shaped to welcome Nero’s cock in and keep it warm and well-milked. However, what got Nero’s attention was the plump chest which almost looked like was bouncing because of his thrusts. Nero moved his hands to grab Dante’s breast, and Dante held his own legs open just for him.

Dante was whining, his mind erased to a blank mess of pleasure with so much power that he could only babble chunks of words which fueled Nero’s desire. His voice became louder when Nero sucked on his nipples.

“M-mo-more.” Dante’s eyes rolled up and he tilted his head back. “S-so good!”

“I didn’t know you were such a pervert, uncle.”

Nero almost lost one breath as he talked: Dante got tighter around him. Was it because he groped his tits? Or because he pretended to be rude with that fake insult? Did his uncle love being word-abused when he had a cock ravishing him?

“Do you enjoy having my dick inside you so much?” Nero licked his lips. “If that’s so…” His face burnt so much he could feel the warmth raising to his ears. “…I’m going to do this everyday until you stay here.”

His heart was beating fast. Nero didn’t know what to expect from Dante, and his deep desire of his uncle complying to his _threat_ made him nervous.

Dante’s hands let go of his legs and he cupped Nero’s face in a tender gesture which vibrated all over Nero’s body in a single powerful hot shiver.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

Nero snapped at his tired smile and pierced again inside Dante. So hard and powerful that the physical shock made Dante wriggle, as if he was trying to escape from that insane pleasure. Nero bent over him and munched on his neck to keep him still while he rammed his ass.

He was so happy that he couldn’t stop wagging his tail. And when Dante embraced him, with his fingers leaving marks on his back, Nero whined of pleasure against his throat, like a puppy. But he didn’t care.

Vergil came back right before dinner. He entered his loft and smelt a delicious faint scent of roasted meat.

Dante was in the living room, watching the television with Nero using his right thigh as a pillow. Vergil believed he was awake, but he got closer and noticed Nero was sleeping without his eyebrows contracted as usual.

“Did you tire him out?” Vergil asked as he undid his tie.

“Welcome back, brother.”

The balcony’s door was half-closed. Through the windows composing the wall separating the outside space from the living room, Vergil saw the barbecue grill where many skewers were slowly roasting and releasing the juicy flavor which tingled his nose and knocked directly to his empty stomach. He was hungry.

“Did you kill someone? You look tired.”

Vergil’s pale complexion didn’t look as healthy as usual, it missed that feeble pinkish shade which gave him like, and now he looked like a walking dead with deep black circles around his eyes.

“This will be the last book I write for them. I can’t believe they messed up with my schedule and my material so much.” He spent the entire day fixing their mistakes and containing his rage for a chunk of his holidays he could have spent with his son and brother. “I warned them I won’t be available again until my holidays are over.”

“Good to know I don’t have to mince some human meat and trash it into the seaside.” Dante carefully stood up, making sure to gently lean Nero’s head on the sofa. “I’ll set the table. Dinner is almost ready. I also made some roasted potatoes. Ah, let him sleep a bit more, he is tired.”

Vergil stopped with his hand midair, near Nero’s shoulder. He moved it up and gave his son a slight caress on the head.

“Did you two had a fight for him to sleep like that?” Vergil clearly remembered that the last time Nero slept so soundly during the day, he was still attending middle school.

Dante shrugged. “Yeah, sort of.”

There was something different in the scent coming from Nero. Vergil didn’t notice it immediately, due to the scent of meat which focused on itself all of his attention. Beyond the minty flavor of Nero’s bubble bath, Vergil recognized a lingering scent that was carved so deep on him that a single shower couldn’t rub away.

“I see.”

Vergil followed Dante outside the balcony. He put the chin on his left shoulder and hugged him.

“I’m not giving you a skewer.” Dante warned him. “Wait for dinner.”

Vergil’s ears twitched a little as he inhaled the feeble trace of Nero’s scent coming from his brother’s skin. He kissed Dante on the cheek.

Maybe, all three of them could fit in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> They're gonna have a threesome.


End file.
